


Famille, Toujours et Pour Toujours

by OlicityandKlaroline



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, Hope as a teenager, Klaroline, What I think should happen in season 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-30 04:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlicityandKlaroline/pseuds/OlicityandKlaroline
Summary: Ten years after the "defeat" of the Hollow and the split of the Mikaelson family, Hope Mikaelson is on a mission. She has lived without her family for far too long, and nothing will stop her from bringing back "Always and Forever". And this time, she has a little help from her chosen family in Mystic Falls. Family is about more than blood...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As my name would suggest, I am a hardcore Steroline shipper, and Stefan deserved SO MUCH BETTER than that TVD ending. However, since my fic takes places a decade in the future, I would like to see Caroline finally put herself back out there, maybe take Klaus up on his offer. We all know Stefan would want her to be happy. Maybe this could be her chance. (And I feel the same way with what I'm hearing of season 5 of the Originals.)

Hope Mikaelson sat on the low wall in front of the entrance to the Salvatore School for the Young and Gifted, immersed in the sketch she was attempting to finish. A crinkle formed between her eyebrows as she concentrated, failing yet again to fix the jawline. Frustrated, Hope slammed the sketchbook closed and pressed her hands to her face, trying to conjure up the subjects of her drawing from memory.

It wasn’t working.

A soft noise from the doorway broke Hope’s concentration. She looked over to see Caroline come out and sit across from her on the wall.

“How’s it going out here?”

Hope shrugged, her face turning to look out over the spacious grounds she could remember playing on countless times since she had come here.

“What time is your mom coming to get you?”

“She should be here in about half an hour.”

“Hope, the worst that could happen is that she’ll say no. And Bonnie and I have already promised you that if she does, _we_ will help you.”

Hope took a deep breath, blinking away the tears that had gathered in her eyes. “I’m forgetting what they look like.”

Caroline was confused. “What do you mean?”

Hope opened her sketchbook and flipped it to the page she was working on. Caroline looked down at it, instantly understanding.

Five familiar faces stared back at her from the paper, each one of them incomplete.

“No matter how hard I try, it just... doesn’t quite come out the way I want it to.”

Empathizing with her, Caroline moved closer to Hope and wrapped her arms around her in the kind of comforting hug only a mother knows how to give.

“Sweetie, You’re gonna see them again soon. All of them.”

“But what if it doesn’t work?” Hope choked out. “What if something happens and I end up never seeing them again? What if I can’t beat her?”

“That is _not_ going to happen. You _are_ going to get your family back, and no matter what happens, you will at the very least know that you did everything you could. That’s all that matters.”

Caroline kept holding onto the girl who had come to her school when she was seven, still traumatized over what had happened with her family. Caroline had watched as she had gradually begun to open up not only to the other students, but to the adults there as well. She watched as Hope became best friends with her Josie and Lizzie, closer than even she, Bonnie, and Elena had been. As Hope blossomed under Bonnie’s training after she had decided to come home and teach after traveling the world. As Alaric and Jeremy taught her how to defend herself from both supernatural and human threats. As Caroline herself taught her about life and death and normalcy and what it meant to be who she was and embrace it. As she spent more time in Mystic Falls, Hope became more than another special student.

She had become a cherished member of their little misfit family.

The two pulled apart as the sound of an approaching car got louder. Hope looked toward the driveway and saw her mom’s car pulling up. She smiled and jogged over to where Hayley was exiting the car. The two women hugged each other tightly, happy to be reunited. Caroline looked on, smiling as well. In the time that Hope had been at the Salvatore School, Caroline and Hayley had gotten to know each other, forming a solid friendship.

It also didn’t hurt that their daughters were best friends.

Hayley pressed a kiss to her daughter’s hair, arms still around her. “It is so good to see you, sweetie. Are you ready to go?”

“Almost, yeah. Let me just get my stuff.”

While Hope began packing her bags in the car, Hayley went over to Caroline and gave her a hug.

“Hey, Hayley.”

“Hi, Caroline. How are the girls?”

“They’re doing great. Sad that Hope has to go this summer. How are you? And how’s the rest of your pack?”

“I’m doing okay. The pack says hello, and that they really appreciate the advice you gave them. They’ll look into potentially starting a satellite location in Mystic Falls, on the old Lockwood property if they can.”

“That’s great! I know that Tyler would be really proud of you, with the work you’re doing to help the other wolves. And you know they’re always welcome here.”

“Thank you. That means a lot to me, coming from you.”

Hope walked back over to her mother and the woman who had become like a second mother to her. All of her things were packed in the car, and ready to go. Stepping forward, she hugged Caroline.

“Thank you so much, Caroline, for everything. I’ll see you and the girls soon, okay?”

“Absolutely. And if either of you need anything, you can call me any time. Just drive safe.”

Hayley said, “Will do.”

With that, mother and daughter got into their car and drove away from one of the only homes Hope had ever known.

Once they had gotten on the road, Hayley asked her daughter, “So, any thoughts on what do you want to do this summer? Do you want to go back to the beach? Maybe go see the pack?”

Hope stared out her passenger side window for a moment, fidgeting with the pendant that had not left her neck since her Aunt Freya had given it to her, saying it was from her Aunty Bex. Hope lightly ran her fingers over the familiar ridges of that letter M. 

“There is something I want to do this summer, Mom. But I don't think you’re gonna like it.”

“...Okay.”

“... I want to bring the family back together.”

Hayley looked over at her daughter, seeing the determined look on her face. A thought struck her suddenly. She really did look so much like her father. She had his eyes and hair, though her long waves carried a touch of red in them. Her smile was all his. But she could see certain things of her as well. Her nose was Lebonair, and her stubbornness and fiery spirit was from her.

“Hope, what do you mean when you say that?”

“I want to see my aunts and uncles again. I want to see my _father_ again. And I want to get rid of the Hollow. For good, this time. I’m seventeen, mom! It’s been ten years since that bitch-”

“Hope, language!”

“-broke our family apart. Ever since then I’ve been learning, training. With Bonnie, with Ric, even with Caroline. I’ve built up my strength. I _know_ that we can take on the Hollow and win this time. Please, mom, please let me do this.”

Hayley swallowed as she drove, trying to pay attention to the road. She had known that Hope would want to try eventually, but she had always dreaded the danger of what that would mean. She took a deep breath and fished a piece of paper out of her pocket.

“Then I suggest you take a look at this.”

Hope took the paper gingerly, reading what was written on it. “What are these?”

“The locations of the rest of the family. But first, we’re going back to New Orleans. Something tells me your Aunt Freya is gonna want in on this family reunion.”

And then, for the first time since she was seven years old, a real, true smile grew on Hope Mikaelson’s face. She would finally have her family back together, the way it should have always been.

Next stop, New Orleans.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter. I've read your comments and I thank you so much for the love! But I'm keeping my title the way it is. Hope you like it!

_New Orleans, the Abattoir_

Hope stood on the sidewalk, looking up at the building that had been her home for the first seven years of her life. She hadn’t been here since that fateful day.

And now she was returning to set everything right again.

The sound of a car door slamming shut brought Hope out of her musings, and she watched as her mom came and stood beside her.

“Once we step through those doors, there’s no turning back. You ready for this?”

Hope took a deep, fortifying breath. “As I’ll ever be.”

With that, Hayley pushed open the doors and walked inside, Hope following.

As the two emerged into the inner courtyard, Hope looked around.

It all looked so different, but was somehow still the same.

The furniture in the seating areas had been replaced, and the rugs looked newer. But the ivy winding up the staircase to the second-floor balcony remained the same, as well as the scent of herbs and magic permeating the air.

Hope blinked rapidly to chase away the tears gathering in her eyes.

She was, _finally_ , home.

“We’re closed for the day. Please come back tomorrow,” a familiar voice said from the direction of the kitchen. The two women turned to see a blonde woman in jeans and a dark green shirt walking into the courtyard, absently looking over some papers in her hands.

Hayley and Hope remained silent, waiting for her to notice them.

When the woman didn’t hear any retreating footsteps, she looked up to see who had come into her home.

She froze.

The papers in her hands fluttered to the ground.

“...Hayley? What are you doing here?!”

The blonde woman rushed forward to wrap Hayley in a fierce hug, with the hybrid returning it just as tightly.

“I missed you, Freya.”

“Oh, I missed you too, sister. So much.” The two of them held each other for a moment loner until Freya pulled back. “But what are you doing back in New Orleans? Did something happen? Is Hope okay?”

“Hope is fine. Actually... She’s more than fine,” Hayley said, stepping aside to let Freya look at the young woman who arrived with her.

Freya gasped as she saw her niece for the first time in ten years. She slowly stepped closer to Hope, her eyes darting from her face to her clothes to her hair and back, taking everything in.

“...Hope? Is that really you?”

Hope gave her aunt a watery smile, and reached for the pendant around her neck. “Family heirlooms are very important. They remind us where we come from, and that no matter where we go, our family is with us.”

Freya let out a choked sob and reached for Hope, pulling her close. Hope’s arms wrapped around her aunt in return, and she pressed her face into the woman’s shoulder, breathing in her scent of hibiscus and green tea, with a whiff of perfume.

“I never forgot, Aunt Freya. Never. I missed you so much!” Hope’s voice was muffled by the fabric of Freya’s shirt, but still audible.

Freya placed a kiss on her niece’s head, stroking her hair. She was content to simply hold her for hours, but there were questions that needed to be answered.

Freya gently took Hope by her shoulders so she could look into her face. “Sweetheart, I can't tell you how wonderful it is to see you all grown up like this. I wish more than anything that I had been around to watch you become this young woman that you are. But as lovely as this reunion is, what are the two of you doing here?” she asked, looking between mother and daughter.

“We didn't just come for the family reunion, Freya. We came to see if you would be willing to help us with something. Something big.”

Understanding dawned in her eyes.

“Aunt Freya?” Hope spoke, causing the woman to look back at her. “I want to bring the family back together, here in New Orleans. And get rid of the Hollow. Once and for all. Would you be willing to help us with that?”

Freya gazed at Hope, seeing the determined look in her eye and the set of her jaw. Hope would attempt this, with or without her help. And she would much rather it be with her help.

“Of course I will. Anything I can do. Would I be correct in assuming that you two have a place to start?”

Hayley spoke up. “Yes. We already know where everyone is located, it’ll just be a matter of retrieving them.”

“Retrieving them?”

“As long as the Hollow resides in them, Rebekah, Klaus, and Kol would never return here willingly if it meant that Hope could be in danger. Elijah doesn't remember any of us, so he would have no reason to venture back here. So we won’t exactly be asking for their permission.”

“None of them will be very happy about this.”

“They can complain all they want after the Hollow is destroyed,” Hope quipped.

Hayley resumed speaking. “While we are off getting them, you’ll be here, setting everything up. We have someone on standby who has researched this and can help you find anything we don't already have.”

“And just who is this ‘standby’, may I ask?”

“Bonnie Bennett.”

Surprise momentarily silenced the witch. “You know a Bennett Witch?”

“She was my magic teacher.” Hope went on to briefly explain about the Salvatore School for the Young and Gifted.

“Okay, we will clearly be revisiting that conversation later on, because I get the feeling there is quite a lot you’re leaving out.”

“...That would be correct.”

“So you bring everyone here, I set everything up, and then... we just do the spell?”

The other two women thought for a moment, then spoke at the same time.

“Yup.”

“Well, I’m definitely going to need a drink.”

 

0o0o0

 

Hope and Hayley settled into their old rooms in the Abattoir after Freya refused to let them stay in a hotel. The rooms had been redecorated, and there was a very nice bed where the crib used to be, but the location of them was familiar and soothing. Since they would be staying here for the rest of the summer, at least, the two of them unpacked everything they had brought. As she placed the final shirt on a hanger in the closet, a warm feeling settled in Hope’s chest.

This was really happening. She was really back in New Orleans, and she was finally getting her family back.

The smile on her face remained as she walked out of her room to the balcony and descended the staircase into the inner courtyard, watching as Freya finished up a phone call.

“Everything okay?”

Freya nodded. “That was Keelin. She’s so happy that you're back. She’s at a medical conference until this weekend. She offered to come home early, but I told her to stay. I’d rather she be safe and away from New Orleans while we’re bringing your family back.”

Hope smiled at her aunt. “You and Keelin are still together? That’s wonderful!”

A slightly goofy smile appeared on Freya’s face. “Yes, we are. We’ll be married eight years in September.”

“Well, if everything goes according to plan, hopefully we can celebrate your anniversary here with the family. How does that sound?”

Freya gave her niece a hug, pressing a light kiss to her hair. “That sounds perfect.”

The two women turned at the sound of Hayley descending the stairs into the courtyard.

“I don't know about the two of you, but I am absolutely starving. Is Rousseau’s still open?”

“Mm-hmm. And afterward, there’s someone we need to go see. I know we’ll have Bonnie Bennett to help us, but we might need another hand with this spell.”

Hayley looked skeptic, and asked, “Do you trust this person?”

“Yes, I do. And I think when we go see him, you will too.”

 

0o0o0

 

After a delicious and satisfying dinner at Rousseau’s, Freya brought them to a familiar location. Hayley and Hope looked at the entrance to the old church, then looked over at Freya.

“Freya, what are we doing here?”

The witch took a breath, preparing to explain how much had changed in the ten years since her family had been forced to leave New Orleans.

“As we know, this church has been an important meeting place for the supernatural community for many years. A lot has happened here.” As she spoke, the three women walked up the steps and through the open door. However, instead of going further into the church, they remained in the entryway so as not to disturb the meeting going on in the front pews.

“As loath as I am to admit it, things calmed down after the rest of the family had to leave. Most of the people here tolerated the Mikaelsons at best. With the defeat of the Hollow, it was like killing two birds with one stone. The shared relief brought people together, and they gathered here. Ever since, there’s been a monthly gathering, open to everyone.”

Hope peeked through the doorway, looking in on the meeting.

“What do they talk about?,” Hayley asked.

Freya shrugged. “Usually about how the community is doing. There have been a few spats between the vampires, witches, and werewolves, but the people have never failed to come to a consensus that benefits everyone. Sometimes, when someone commits a crime, meetings are held to determine a fitting punishment.”

The sound of footsteps halted the conversation for a moment as everyone in the meeting began walking out of the church back home to their families. Freya nodded at a few of the people she knew, returning greetings from some fellow witches and a vampire. After everyone else had left, she motioned for Hope and Hayley to follow her.

“Freya Mikaelson.”

Hayley stopped short at the man’s voice, her hand grabbing Hope’s arm and halting her movements as well.

“It’s been a while since we’ve seen you at one of our gatherings. I hope everything is okay?”

“Everything is fine at the moment, but we need to talk. Privately.”

The man began turning to face them as he responded. “So what can I do for the great Freya Mikaelson that she cannot do for herse-”

As his eyes caught the two women standing behind Freya, his breath caught and his words left him. He gulped.

“Oh my God.”

Hope’s eyes widened in recognition. She placed her hand over her mother’s on her arm, gently freeing herself. Stepping forward around her aunt, Hope spoke.

“Hello, Vincent.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here's a new chap update! Hope is REALLY taking charge!

Freya, Hayley, and Hope watched in silence as Vincent paced back and forth in front of the pew they were sitting in. Every few moments, he paused as if he were about to speak, but remained silent and continued pacing. 

Then he stopped. 

“So. Let me get this straight. After ten years of peace and cooperation, after ten years of no bloodshed or collateral damage from a supernatural feud, you want to bring back the very family that was the cause of pretty much everything that went wrong in this town?”

Before Freya or Hayley could speak, Hope stood up.

“That’s exactly what I’m saying. But you know what else? I’m bringing back the family I never got to have. I’m bringing back the aunts and uncles that never got to see me grow up. I’m bringing back the father who has been taken from me time and time again.” Hope stepped closer to Vincent, a hard, determined look in her eye.

“My entire life I have been looking over my shoulder simply because of my last name. People who hated my family have tried to kill and capture and use me against them, and I am _done_. No more games, no more schemes, no more trying to take over the Quarter. I’m bringing my family back because I am _finally_ going to do what you were never able to. I’m taking down the Hollow. Once and for all.” 

Hope started to walk back toward the doorway of the church, but turned back after a few steps.

“This is happening with or without you, Vincent. But, as the leader of the supernatural community around here, Freya thought at the very least you should know what was going on. So, you can either help us, or you can stay out of my way.” 

With that, Hope walked down the center aisle and stood in the entry way of the church, within sight of her mother and aunt, but out of hearing range.

She figured that the adults would want a moment.

 

0o0o0

 

The two witches and the hybrid watched Hope walk out of the church in silence. Hayley knew she wouldn’t go far, though, and saw her sit down on a bench in the entryway, still within sight of her mother.

“She is certainly her father’s daughter.”

Hayley turned back to Vincent at his observation. “Yes, she is. And like Klaus, she values her family above everything else. There’s no changing her mind about this, Vincent. And there’s no stopping her either. We already have a plan in place.”

“And if I don’t agree to this? If I don’t think it’s best for our community here?”

Hayley raised an eyebrow and stood a little straighter. “Then it’s like my daughter said. You can stay out of our way.”

Vincent sighed and turned to Freya. “And you? What do you think?”

Freya pursed her lips, trying to find the words she wanted to say. 

“I’ll be the first to admit that this city has become more peaceful since my siblings were forced to leave. And they have each been able to live their own lives, away from the burden of the Mikaelson family name. But Hope is right. Like me, she was unable to grow up with her family the way a child should. After everything she’s been through, she deserves to have her family back.” Freya hesitated at revealing her next thought. “I do want to help my niece for... selfish reasons as well. None of my family was able to attend my wedding to Keelin. Our anniversary is approaching soon, I would give anything to be able to celebrate that with them.”

“And lets not forget the Hollow,” Hayley supplied. “Even though you were able to split it apart, it was never technically destroyed.”

Vincent crossed his arms, looking skeptical. “And you're sure that Hope has found a way to finish the Hollow? Permanently?”

Hayley nodded. “Yes. She’s done the research, and she has the power. And... we’ve made a few friends who agreed to help us out.”

“Will these ‘friends’ be causing any trouble?”

“Not if everything goes according to plan.”

Vincent closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. After a moment, he spoke.

“Fine. I clearly can’t stop you. Is there anything you need me to do?”

“We’ll let you know when the spell will be taking place. Everything should be contained to the Abattoir, so you should all be fine.”

“And what will I be telling everyone? They’ll notice all of the increased activity, and when they find out that the Mikaelsons are coming back here...”

As the only Mikaelson to have remained in New Orleans, Freya knew how difficult it would be to contain the ire of so many supernatural people, many of whom had been directly affected by her family. Hoping to placate Vincent, she said, “Just tell them what Hope told you. The Hollow is going to be destroyed, and to do that we need the vessels that hold it apart to be in one place. And since the Abattoir is the place where the original spell was cast, it’s the best place to do this one.”

Placing a hand on Vincent’s arm to get his full attention, Freya then pled, “Vincent, none of us have seen each other in over a decade. The last thing on any of their minds will be to try to take over this city again after the Hollow is gone. They’ll behave, of that I am sure.”

Vincent nodded, his expression suddenly exhausted at the thought of the coming chaos. 

“How exactly will you get them to come back to the city? None of them would even consider the possibility of coming back if they knew Hope was here.”

Hayley smiled. “Let’s just say they don’t have a choice in the matter.”

 

0o0o0

_New York City_

Marcel took another sip of his coffee as he sat in the outdoor dining area of the café, his eyes yet again surveying the area. According to Rebekah’s text, a complication had come up at her venue and she’d be a little late to their date.

She had texted that she’d be ten minutes, fifteen at most. 

Marcel had been sitting at the table for twice that amount of time. And he was beginning to worry. 

He fired off a quick text asking if she was okay and resolved to wait another ten minutes. If she didn’t show by then, he would go and find her. 

Marcel’s fingers drummed impatiently on the table beside the empty plate and now empty cup of coffee as he waited for his wife. His head swiveled around more often, hoping for a glimpse of her long blonde waves within the people walking on the sidewalks. While his body seemed calm, the back of his mind was running through possible scenarios that could explain why Rebekah was still a no show. The last ten years had been relatively peaceful, and no one had come to kill them, but they could have just been biding their time-

The scrape of a chair on concrete interrupted the vampire’s musings, and his eyes closed in relief.

“Finally! I was beginning to think you stood me up-”

Marcel’s eyes opened to see someone who was decidedly _not_ his wife siting down in the seat across from him. And he would have asked who she was and what the _hell_ she thought she was doing, but the small smirk on her face gave him pause. 

He knew who she was. 

Taking an unnecessary but needed deep breath, Marcel settled back into his chair. 

“Hope Mikaelson. As I live and breathe. What are you doing in The Big Apple?”

Hope tilted her head slightly, an assessing look on her face as she stared at Marcel. Almost like she was sizing him up. 

“Rebekah won’t be joining you for lunch today, Marcel.”

Marcel’s face immediately closed off, and he tensed in his seat. “What do you mean?”

“I mean she’s currently with my mom. The two of them are... catching up.”

The vampire raised an eyebrow and said, “And why is Hayley here? Why are you here? I’m sure your mother informed you that you can’t go near any of your aunts and uncles because they each carry a piece of the Hollow.”

“She did. And I’ll see Aunt Rebekah soon. But right now I’m here to talk to you. The little boy who used to live in my house.” As she spoke, Hope reached into her coat pocket, her hand closing around the item she had brought with her from New Orleans. She then placed the familiar small toy soldier on the table. 

“I think you and I should have a long overdue talk, Marcellus. One Mikaelson child to another.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So now that the final season of The Originals has premiered, there are some things about my fic.  
> 1: There is no Declan. I love me some Torrance Coombs, but I am a Haylijah shipper. And this also means no Antoinette.  
> 2: My fic focuses on the Hollow as the "Big Bad", if there even is a "villain" in this story. So the whole supernatural Nazi thing? NOT happening. Which means no Greta, no Roman, and no missing Hayley or slaughtering of werewolves.  
> 3: I'm not really following the plot of the show, but I am watching, so there could be some lines or snippets I grab from the episodes.  
> 4: There will be more TVD characters brought back for my fic. Caroline, obviously, and Bonnie has been mentioned, but who else? Don't yet know.  
> So enjoy the update, and as always, let me know what you think!

_Belize_

Freya waved her hand in front of her face to cool it down.  She knew it would be hot, and did pack accordingly, but the humidity was another matter entirely. She only hoped that her brother and his wife wouldn't turn her away. Using a combination of cell phone GPS and a locater spell, Freya managed to narrow Kol's location down to a neighborhood. When she found the house, she knocked on the door. It was Davina who answered.

"Hello, Freya."

"Davina. How have you been?"

"Well, all things considered. But Kol is out right now, he won't be back until later tonight."

"You knew I would be coming?"

"I could feel your magic as you searched for us. Fortunately, your magic is familiar."

"Do you know why I've come?"

"I have an idea."

"Good. Because I need to talk to you about it."

 

0o0o0

 

Kol knew something was off before he even stepped inside the house. Cautious as he went inside, he called out to his wife.

"Davina? Darling, where are you?" He felt a pang of relief as she responded, no hint of distress in her voice.

"I'm in the sunroom. We have a visitor." Kol walked in, ready to rip out someone's heart if necessary. However, all thoughts of murder flew from his mind as he saw his beloved elder sister sitting next to his wife.

"Freya! How wonderful to see you!" He reached out to hug her as she stood up to greet her brother. The two of them embraced tightly, with Davina looking on. She knew that the separation from his family had been hard on her husband, and phone calls and FaceTime could only do so much. Sitting back down, Freya took a deep breath.

"I can't tell you how happy I am to see you, to see both of you." She took both of their hands. "However, I did not come on a purely social call."

Freya paused again, unable to continue. Her brother seemed so happy, and her news would cause so much upheaval in his finally quiet life. Davina finished for her, already knowing the reason for Freya's visit from their previous conversation.

"Babe, she's here because of Hope."

Kol looked at the two women, startled. Davina continued.

"Apparently, Hope has a plan to destroy the Hollow. But to do so, she needs everyone to come back to New Orleans." Before Davina could finish, Kol was already shaking his head.

"No. The family made a pact. We stay apart, the Hollow stays divided. We spent a thousand years together, we can stand a thousand more."

"Yes, brother. _We_ can. But we are immortal. Hope is not. And she's already spent nearly all of her childhood without her family; she's not willing to lose any more time."

"Well what do the others think of this plan? I _know_ that Niklaus and Rebekah would never consent if Hope could be in danger, and Elijah doesn't remember us, so that avenue is moot."

"Hope is on her way back to New Orleans from New York, Marcel and Rebekah in tow. She's already got someone who will retrieve her father, and Hayley is on her way to France for Elijah. She's put quite a lot of thought and planning into this, dear brother. And she's not alone. Not by a long shot. Our niece has made a few friends over in Mystic Falls."

"How in the world did Hope manage to get Rebekah on board?"

Freya cringed slightly in sympathy for her sister. "Hope didn't exactly ask for permission."

Kol immediately understood. Bekah would _not_ be happy when she woke up.

"And I suppose there's a box for me as well if I don't agree to this?"

Freya said nothing, but that was answer enough for him.

"Freya, we have studied the magical arts for a thousand years. One would think with our combined knowledge, we'd be able to come up with _something_ for the Hollow. But neither of us have. Do you really think Hope can do this?" Freya could tell her brother was serious in asking this question. She'd asked it to herself more than enough times since learning of what her niece planned. Kol might be the trickster of the family, but he was always serious about magic.

Freya nodded. "Hope has massive amounts of power, and thanks to her training at her school, she has the knowledge to pull this off. Kol, she was taught by a Bennett witch."

At the mention of the name Bennett, Kol snapped to attention. "Did you say 'Bennett'? As in… _Bonnie_ Bennett?"

Freya paused, a bit confused. "…Yes. I believe that was her name. Why, do you know her?"

Kol blanched. "We… have a history."

Davina looked at him, an eyebrow raised.

"No, no, not like that!" he immediately backtracked. "It was quite a few years ago and… let's just say that if she were to see me again, it wouldn't exactly be a happy reunion."

"Oh, really? What did you do?" asked Davina.

Kol looked slightly offended. "What makes you think it was me?"

"Because I know _you_. Now who did you kill? Or threaten to kill?"

Kol cringed. He might be sleeping on the couch tonight. "Her friends. And I believe her father. Threatened to kill them, that is. During her high school graduation."

"Kol!" The admonishment in his wife's tone was palpable.

"Darling, it was a very complicated time period for me. Her best friend's little brother had killed me, _really_ killed me, and she was experimenting with dark magic. And we were both dead at the time."

This time, the two women were the ones who looked startled. Kol just sighed and said, "Mystic Falls is a very odd town. Best to steer clear of it."

Freya would definitely need to talk to Hayley about that town when she got the chance. But that wasn't the priority right now. Getting Kol's attention, Freya continued.

"We have a real chance of beating the Hollow and repairing our family. And you don't have to uproot your lives. You only have to stay long enough to help complete the spell. Once that's done, you can come and go as you please. All Hope wants is to get rid of the thing keeping our family apart. She understands that you've all started your own lives. But she wants to be a part of them. You know, visit her Auntie Bex in New York where they can go on shopping sprees on Fifth Avenue. Or come see you and Davina here or on whatever tropical island you find yourselves on. She wants to go see her Uncle Elijah in France where he can teach her about the history and the music and culture. She wants everyone to come see each other on holidays and birthdays. She wants her family to _be_ a family. And I want that too. I think all of us do."

Kol was still undecided, but a hand in his grabbed his attention. He looked over to see his wife giving him a knowing look. "You know I'll support you whatever you decide."

"But what do you think I should do?"

Davina shrugged. "I don't have a thousand years of family history. I know you love me and our life here, but I think you miss your siblings more than you want to admit. And I think if there's a chance that you can get them back, you should take it. Don't forget, I've dealt with the Hollow, and any opportunity there is to obliterate that crazy bitch, we should take."

That remark got all three of them to laugh. Kol sighed.

"Well I guess that's settled, then," he said. "We're going back to New Orleans."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two Mikaelsons down, two to go!

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic is just gonna be posted here, on AO3.


End file.
